One Last Chance...(Time's Champions II)
by Gullwhacker
Summary: When evil wins, and the Digital World is destroyed, the Digidestined get to try again. However, if they do not remember their first attempt, is history doomed to repeat itself? Rated PG for minor violence (Season 1 in lieu of 2).
1. Part VII: The Knight of Time

Chancep1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  
  
  
Author's note: This is both a preview of things to come and a prologue. The plot makes sense in my mind, but is quite chaotic. Please read, review, and keep going; it will make sense. By the way, the title is not a typo...  
  
Part VII: The Knight of Time  
  
Transcendent Sword! Omnimon swept his great blade down towards his foe, but his swing was weakened by his many injuries.  
  
Dimensional Blade! Ragnoramon parried the blow with his own attack. The dark combatant seemed to have the edge in the conflict.  
  
I don't think Omnimon can hold out much longer. If we're going to use that power of unity', now's the time! The rest of the group seemed to agree with Cody, and within seconds, the beeping of six digivices had reached a peak...  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Six D-3s in a hexagonal pattern each emit their respective beams. When all the beams cross, a pillar of energy shoots up. One by one, each digimon appears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warp-DNA-digivolve to...  
  
The view shoots up past the new digimon. We see pieces of formidable armor coming into existence. Next, all nine of the crest symbols appear and form into a circle, which becomes a large shield grasped by the new warrior. The symbols appear once more, becoming a line, then a sword. The sword is grabbed, and we get a view of the whole warrior.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex entry  
  
I am Chronodramon, the Knight of Time. I control the temporal realm itself, and my Blade of Eternity ends all. Ragnoramon, your time is up.  
  
(Chronodramon resembles Omnimon, but has white armored hands instead of the extra heads, and is holding the shield and sword.)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
First Omnimon again, now this! I'm not taking on both of these guys at once. Doom Spike! A stinger-like object shot out of Ragnoramon's arm, and started circling a wary Omnimon. It dived in towards the right side, but Omnimon turned to block it. However it looped up and hit him in the back of the neck.  
  
Omnimon turned black, then exploded into digidust.  
  
Matt and Tai were equally shocked, while Chronodramon seemed furious..  
  
Blade of Eternity! The long sword glowed, then Chronodramon leapt to the attack. He swept his blade down, right, left, up, slashing to no end. Finally, he ran Ragnoramon through. Everyone but Chronodramon saw only the sword begin to glow, then appear through Ragnoramon.  
  
Ragnoramon was bodily flung into a nearby cliff. He continued, Only...totally...annihilating...this form...will stop me......Now feel Armageddon's Wrath! He released a humongous sphere of energy towards the group. It was unstable, but there was enough energy left in it when it hit.  
  
The blast wave engulfed the area in a strange red energy. Struggling to form the words, Chronodramon choked out, Portal...of ...the...Eons... Strange doorway-shaped waves of energy engulfed the warrior, sending him back......


	2. Prologue: Return of an Enemy

chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  
  
**Author's note:** This takes place before the previous chapter, but thanks to time travel, comes later. Confused yet?  
  
**Update (May 27):** I changed Arukenimon's comments to represent the end of Season 2 better. There's still a difference, but I say that it could have happened; we just didn't see it in time. An upcoming fic _might_ have MaloMyotismon...  
  
**Prologue: Return of an Enemy**  
  
The Void Realm is a special dimension reserved for the most vile of digimon. When those creatures are deleted, they are sent to this area, never to return.  
  
At least, that's how it's supposed to work...  
  
Piedmon looked up and saw a familiar doorway open. He, and all of his allies had come through similar portals. However, two figures instead of one appeared.  
  
What's goin' on, boss? Puppetmon's whiny voice tended to grate on the nerves. The only thing worse was...  
  
That's obvious, little buddy. _Aaaanother one bites the dust...._  
  
Piedmon drew one of his Trump Swords and touched it to MetalEtemon's spectral throat. Continue, and I will hurt you. Now, let's ask these newcomers what has happened since Kimeramon's demise. Excuse me, miss...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
...then he spewed us out, right into the path of that Giga Death attack. Judging that our master's not here, I figure he's escaped, but the Digidestined seem to have destroyed the rest of the darkness in the Digital World. We lose. Arukenimon had finished her tale, but couldn't resist adding a comment, That DNA-digivolving is a pain!  
  
I should know. That's what took my duplicates and me out. A million megas... Diaboromon snapped his fingers for effect. If _we_ had that power, we'd blow them out of the water. Unfortunately, these clowns can't unite on anything.  
  
Yes we can! We all hate the digi-destined! The other Dark Masters murmured assent at Puppetmon's comment. It doesn't matter, anyway; how would we get out of this fix?  
  
I think that if the two most powerful beings here were to DNA-digivolve, we'd have enough energy to break out. Apocalymon paused for a moment, then continued. That would obviously mean me, and maybe...Diaboromon. No wasting time now, let's rock!  
  
You mean you _want_ me to sing? Ow! MetalEtemon received a blow from Puppetmon's hammer. I was just asking...  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
Basically, the standard DNA-digivolve sequence, with the D-3s replaced by beams of black energy.  
  
  
  
DNA-digivolve to...  
  
The new digimon is revealed; it vaguely resembles Diaboromon, but has large pieces of black polygonal armor on the torso and joints, and a pitch black cloak. It also has two _very_ big claws...  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
A rift opened in the Void Realm, and Ragnoramon flew through before it closed. There was silence for a while, then MetalSeadramon spoke. It would be nice to know what that idiot's doing; if all of this was for nothing, I'm going berserk!  
  
You'll have to go berserk, then; Ragnoramon's going down. A strange, cloaked figure was standing in what could be called a corner' of the Realm. I know, because I was...am there. Listen up, and I'll tell you exactly what's happening...


	3. Part I: An Approaching Darkness...

chap1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  
  
Author's Note: Now, the real story starts. The plot line should be straightening itself out now....I hope. (It helps if you read New Allies... first; two of these characters won't be getting my Digidex treatment.)  
  
Part I: An Approaching Darkness...  
  
It was a peaceful day in the Digiworld. Peaceful, that is, until a blazing dark portal opened out of nowhere. Through the portal came a dark creature, wrapped in a black cloak. All life near him fled, but he ignored them.  
  
At last, freedom!  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
Know me as Ragnoramon. I am the merged form of Diaboromon and Apocalymon, the two most powerful villains in the digital realm. I kept my old attacks, and gained a few new tricks, too.  
  
(Ragnoramon, as mentioned earlier, looks like Diaboromon, but has some black polygonal armor reminiscent of Apocalymon. The front of that armor is pitch black, and seems like a void.)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
Minions: come. With these words came three cloaked figures from nowhere, simply coming into being near Ragnoramon. He gestured to two of them, and they leapt to the skies, seemingly to intercept any worthwhile foes...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Davis was sleeping in after the battle with Arukenimon and Mummymon. DemiVeemon was awake, pacing as he pondered ways to stop his counterpart's snoring.  
  
Phew, Davish's socks are stinky! Ech! Hey, what about his cell phone? It's not like it's doing anything important...Wha? He stopped talking as the phone began to ring. How does this work again? Um... He pushed a button on the device, and the ringing ceased.  
  
Yeah? Oh, hi! What? I'll tell him right now. Bye!. DemiVeemon turned off the cell phone, then turned to Davis. Davish? Hello? Why won't you wake up? Oh well, I guess I can't tell you that Kari called about...  
  
What? Kari called? What is it? Speak up you crazy blue Digimon! At the sound of the word Kari', Davis was up and shaking DemiVeemon.  
  
Umm...something about e-mail from Gennai, we're supposed to meet the rest at Izzy's house...Hey, come back! Do you want them to see your pajamas?  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Despite insanity on Davis' part, the group was soon assembled, and clamoring for Izzy to play the message.  
  
All right, already! Just a moment, it needs to load up...Hey! Davis, I tell Tai all the time, hitting the computer does not make it faster...Here we go!  
  
Good morning! Sorry to bother you so early, but this is urgent! A new, evil Digimon has appeared, and is getting stronger by the minute. We don't know who it is, but the portal it came through reminded me of a prophecy I found:  
  
When darkness the skies does fill;  
A great monster's time has come.  
There is no victory until  
The power of unity triumphs.'  
  
I personally don't get it, but you might. Good luck!  
  
All right! Let's go stop that thing. Izzy, get the digi-port ready, and let's roll! Yolei pointed her D-3 at the computer, and a familiar light filled the room.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
As the humans entered the digital world, two figures were watching the dark foe.  
  
Hey, do you think we should help the digidestined in this battle? After all, all those writings...  
  
...say that we shall not be the ones to gain victory here. As his companion pouted, the metallic figure continued. However, we can take out the beast's generals, or attack him ourselves. We just won't deal the final blow.  
  
Sounds fair to me! Let's head off those two generals, and blow them away! With that, the intrepid duo of Robomon and Reptomon started moving to cross the path of the digidestined.


	4. Part II: The First Confrontation

Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter will have the unveiling of four new Digimon: time to get to work on my overall listing. Just so you know, Blademon has nothing to do with Sid, from the Little Date series. (You'll see what I mean...) By the way, a bit of ransom: no more new chapters until someone other than Blue_Knight reviews this thing.  
  
Without further ado...  
  
Part II: The Reign of the Beast  
  
Okay, where's that monster? We'll show him a thing or two! Come on, show yourself...where is he? Davis, upon emerging from the digi-port, immediately set about searching for the foe.  
  
Call me crazy, but do you suppose we should check out those black storm clouds? The others looked towards the area that Cody was pointing at, and saw the black lightning raining down.  
  
I suppose....Stop laughing! It wasn't _that_ obvious, was it guys? Huh? Davis sweatdropped as the others fell about laughing. Enough already! Let's just beat up that thing...I said, **stop laughing**!  
———————————————————————————————————————  
After recovering from their bout of humour, the group set off towards the dark disturbance. They soon encountered a _slight_ problem...  
  
What's that? Yolei gestured towards a large piece of black cloth which floated to the ground. Surprisingly, it collected itself into a large, shadowy figure.  
  
You are all ordered to stop your activity; know me as Judgemon!  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
(Hawkmon's voice) I've heard of him, but he's supposed to be a legend! Judgemon pronounces his Mortal Sentence on all who go against his law! If that's not enough, his Hammer of Judgment will stop you cold!  
  
(He's a twenty-foot tall black-robed figure. Happy?)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
I found them. Come here. At Judgemon's words, a veritable hail of daggers and swords rained from the sky. They assembled themselves into a faintly humanoid figure.  
  
I'm heeeeere!  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
(Veemon's voice) Ahh! That's Blademon! He's also a legend; his Furious Daggers will chop you up like...a meatloaf! He can also focus all his power into a weapon he calls the Blade of the Ages. Watch out!  
  
(Blademon has arms, legs, a torso, and a head, but he is entirely composed of weaponry.)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
You know better than I do what the penalty for trespassing is!  
  
Understood. Mortal Sentence! Judgemon raised his robed arms, and red energy started to crackle between them. He prepared to release the energy, when...  
  
A green lightning bolt struck Judgemon, and wrapped around him, stopping his attack. Reptomon was straining with the effort of keeping the behemoth from moving.  
  
Blademon whirled around, to view his foe. A puny lizard? You'll face my wrath! Prepare for my Furious Daggers! Parts of Blademon glowed red, but his attack was cut off as well.  
  
Metal Tackle! Robomon leapt off of a nearby hill, and slammed through Blademon, dispersing him into a pile of metallic arms. Need any help?  
  
Urgh...we can hold them off...while you take out the real foe...  
  
Are you sure? TK seemed apprehensive about the thought of two Rookies taking on two Ultimates...or even Megas! His apprehension seemed justified, as Judgemon broke free of his bonds, and Blademon reassembled himself.  
  
Wha?...Trust us!  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
A fiery red crystal glows, then sends up a beam of red energy. The energy envelops Reptomon, who does a back flip before speaking.  
  
Reptomon, warp-digivolve to...  
  
The view moves up, and the camera catches glimpses of an Eastern dragon (somewhat like Azulongmon), then a Western dragon (a large, winged, armless lizard). Finally, there is an elongated view of a silvery, winged, reptilian figure _with_ both arms and legs. The new figure performs some aerial stunts, then vanishes, and reappears on a cliff, striking a pose.  
  
  
  
Next, a gray crystal appears, glows, and releases a beam of metallic energy. It passes through Robomon, who stretches as he speaks.  
  
Robomon, warp-digivolve to...  
  
The view switches again, and the camera catches glimpses of a figure seemingly formed of girders, then another built from seamless, rounded metal. Finally, we see a compact figure with an elongated, pointed front, moving across terrain at high speed. It hits a jump, and unfolds into its true form. The pointed front becomes two long, wide blades, wielded by an angular, robotic figure. The new Digimon strikes a pose before speaking.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex Entry  
I am Magnadracomon. My TeleStrike lets me outmaneuver my foes, and I destroy them with my Null Beam. If I do get hit, my platinum armor will take most of the blow.  
  
(As mentioned earlier, Magnadracomon is basically a large, silvery [or platinum] dragon.)  
  
I am Juggermon. Don't get in the way of my Giga Plow, and beware my Missile Storm.  
  
(Basically, Juggermon is a big robot with two large blades.)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
You...you digivolved! Ken, along with the rest of the group, was slightly agape.  
  
Yeah, big deal. Hurry up, we can handle this. TeleStrike! Magnadracomon vanished, then reappeared behind Judgemon's head, and delivered a great tackle.  
  
Hurry up! Giga Plow! Juggermon folded up, in reverse of what was seen in his digivolve sequence, and smashed through Blademon again.  
  
All right, so you can handle it, while we beat up the boss...let's go! Davis led the group past the combatants, and they headed towards the dark clouds.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
The group quickly reached the epicentre of the storm. There, they saw a dark armored creature.  
  
Hello...again. I am Ragnoramon, and you are all doomed.  
  
Wanna bet? Veemon, lets beat this guy up!  
  
  
  
Begin Digivolve Sequence  
  
Here's the to Champion intro, repeated five times.  
  
Veemon, digivolve to...ExVeemon!  
Hawkmon, digivolve to...Aquilamon!  
Armadillomon, digivolve to...Anklyomon!  
Patamon, digivolve to...Angemon!  
Wormmon, digivolve to...Stingmon!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Six little Champions, lined up in a row...who will be the first to go? How about...all at once? Cable Crusher! The pitch black breastplate of Ragnoramon's armor released six claws, which attempted to strike the champions. Within seconds, they were all pinned to a nearby cliff.  
  
Oh, great...not _this_ guy again...  
  
What...you're Diaboromon! In response to his partner's comment, TK realized the nature of the foe. His statement elicited a gasp from Yolei, but no one else seemed disturbed.  
  
Partly correct, my young friend. Let's see if you successfully guess my true nature before being destroyed!  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Mortal Sentence! Judgemon released blasts of crimson energy at Magnadracomon, who simply grinned.  
  
Piece of cake! TeleStrike! The draconic Digimon teleported past the blasts to strike Judgemon again.  
  
Recollecting himself, Blademon turned angrily to his foe. Stop doing that! Furious Daggers!  
  
As the glowing weaponry flew at Juggermon, he folded up and attacked with his Giga Plow. He smashed through the attack, and dispersed Blademon a third time.  
  
I pronounce you guilty! Hammer of Judgment! Judgemon summoned a midnight black hammer, and prepared to swing it.  
  
All right, now I'm mad! Blade of the Ages! Pulling himself together again, Blademon summoned a glowing sword, and threw it at Juggermon.  
  
Put a sock in it! Infinity Blade! Magnadracomon clapped his hands together, releasing a thin wave of energy. It sliced through the handle of Judgemon's Hammer, allowing the head of the weapon to fall on its owner's head, knocking him out.  
  
Quantum Slice! Juggermon's weapons glowed with a yellow aura. He leapt, and sliced Blademon's Sword in three. With a shriek, Blademon collapsed.  
  
Finished! Let's go help the digidestined! When Juggermon nodded agreement, Magnadracomon prepared to leave.  
  
Hold on, we're not done with you yet! Once Blademon had the duo's attention, he and Judgemon glowed with black energy...


	5. Part III: A Foe Revealed

chance

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic; thus, I gain no money.  
  
**Author's Notes:** All right, a review for a chapter. I would like to know how many people are actually reading this thing, so more reviews would be nice (at least as many as the chapters I've written; is that too much to ask?). The story is going to be diverged into two tales; the battle of my characters (Robomon and Reptomon), and the fight against Ragnoramon. They will convene...  
  
By the way, any writing tips?  
  
**Part III: A Foe Revealed**  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
This sequence is similar to the Champion to Ultimate sequence, but lacks the initial crest and digivice' scene. Everything other than the digimon is barren ground and black sky.  
  
Judgemon digivolve to...  
  
We see _very_ large horns burst up from the ground, followed by a head. The new foe stops there, but the head is enough. It epitomizes evil, and is even worse than the face of VenomMyotismon.  
  
  
  
Next, more black energy...  
  
Blademon digivolve to...  
  
A large metal sphere comes down from the sky. A jagged doorway opens and closes, as a mouth. When it opens its mouth, a maelstrom of blades can be seen within.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
I am Mordramon. My Dark Force attack will slay all it touches. Good luck getting through _this_ armor!  
  
You can call me Spheremon, or Run away! if you prefer. My Blade Storm rages within and without, and my outer shell is impervious to damage.  
  
You saw the descriptions earlier, right?  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
We can take these clowns. Infinity Blade! Magnadracomon launched his attack at Mordramon, whose eyes crackled with dark power.  
  
Dark Force! A blast of ebony lighting arced up from the dark foe, blasting the wave of power.  
  
Quantum Slice! Juggermon swung his blades, releasing arcs of yellow force at the gargantuan metal foe. The blasts, however, merely glanced off.  
  
Fool! Time for _you_ to get scattered! Blade Storm! Spheremon spewed a barrage of edged weapons at Juggermon, who was forced to defend himself with all of his might.  
  
Magnadracomon was warping all over the place, simply to avoid the dark blasts. In retrospect, we shouldn't have called these guys clowns. In fact, ack!  
  
Take that, you lizard fool! Now, face my full power! Dark Force! Mordramon released a huge amount of dark power directly at the platinum dragon.  
  
So, you can fight well out here. Come on in! A sort of windstorm started, dragging the weapons and Juggermon into Spheremon's interior. Some slashes could be heard, then one large explosion...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Okay, everyone knows the DNA-digivolving sequence, right?  
  
  
  
DNA-digivolve to...Paildramon!  
  
  
  
DNA-digivolve to...Silphymon!  
  
  
  
DNA-digivolve to...Shakkoumon!  
  
There!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Have a taste of DNA power, you big bug!  
  
Ah, but I already know it. Viral Mortar! In response to Davis' taunt, Ragnoramon released a number of spiked devices from the void on his chest.  
  
Kachina Bomb! In response, Shakkoumon unleashed his own attack. The barrage of metal collided, producing a tremendous explosion.  
  
Desperado Blaster! Paildramon fired at Ragnoramon, but like Diaboromon, he was just too fast. However, the Digidestined had their own resource of speed.  
  
Static Force! Ragnoramon was stopped in his tracks by the pink electricity, allowing enough time for the others to attack.  
  
Desperado Blaster!  
  
Kachina Bomb!  
  
The two assaults collided, and caused a large, smoky blast, with Ragnoramon at the centre.  
  
All right, we won! Davis attempted to lead the others in a cheer, but was cut short.  
  
Don't celebrate too soon, fool! Reverse digivolve claw! Three metal claws shot out from the smoke, grasping the three warriors. In a symphony of light, they were all reduced to champions again. Interesting, a different effect on DNA-digivolved creatures...  
  
Apocalymon? But we destroyed him, too!  
  
Very good, T.K., you guessed the other half of the puzzle. Now, while I wait for my real enemy, listen to how I came about...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
No...you won't destroy me, too...Null Beam! Just before the darkness struck, Magnadracomon emitted a brilliant blue-white beam that scattered Mordramon's attack.  
  
At the same time, a part of Spheremon exploded in cascades of fire. From the conflagration emerged Juggermon. How did you like my Missile Storm? Your armor's not so tough from the inside!  
  
Juggermon, you're alive!  
  
What, you thought a few thousand swords could keep me down? Let's blast these two!  
  
Right! Null Beam! The blue-white beam came again, this time blasting into Mordramon's eyes. The odd light soon shot out from the foe's ears and nose, and he soon started to disintegrate into Digi-dust.  
  
Swallow this! Missile Storm! All over Juggermon's body, various hatches were opening. Without warning, he launched dozens upon dozens of missiles, all of which streamed into the hole in Spheremon's shell. Every one detonated at the same time, creating many rifts, and causing Spheremon to fall, crash, and begin to disintegrate.  
  
_That_ should do it...oh no, not _again_... Magnadracomon sighed as the two mammoth foes began to glow with the power of digivolving again...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
...Thus, we DNA-digivolved, and broke through. Well, time's up, time to destroy you. Ragnoramon had finished his tale, and prepared to destroy the humans. I was expecting your friends to show up. Ah well, I might as well kill you all now, starting with the ones that destroyed my brethren.  
  
Huh? Oh, you mean D.S. and Kari...  
  
Well, who else, Davis? They beat up Apocalymon, while the most any of us have done is e-mailed Diaboromon....I think I'll be quiet now...  
  
For that, you're next. As for the bearers of Hope and Light, I believe that these attacks should prove appropriate. Why not face your past, with a Crimson/Crown combo! With that, two dark cubes came from the void, and changed into Myotismon and Piedmon. Prepare to die!


	6. Part IV: True Power

Chance Chap4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the charactersof this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities betweenthe characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence.This is a fanfic; thus, I gain no money.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Finally, I'm starting to get reviews. However,something _other_ than blatant praise would be nice for a change; preferablyconstructive criticism, though even a _flame_ would be nice. I can'timprove this tale without feedback!

(4/28/01) I give up. Back to the old breaks, folks! Review!  
  
**Part IV: True Power**  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Spheremon, digivolve to...  
  
We see Spheremon bursting into flame, and falling down towards the earth.When the behemoth hits, it detonates into a maelstrom of fire. From theblaze comes a single sword, with an odd pattern near the hilt resemblinga face. Then, the blade speaks...  
  
Mordramon, digivolve to...  
  
Mordramon's head starts to split apart, releasing beams of black power.Soon, the entire Digimon is engulfed in a pillar of the same power. Higherup, a new figure appears. It flexes, and destroys the mass of power. Thecamera zooms in, and the cloaked figure is seen to have the head of a jackal.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
Juggermon's voice:  
Swordmon? He is a Mega-level Digimon. His Exo-Strike packs a _really_powerful punch!  
  
(Swordmon is...a sword. That's it. Really. All right, he looks like from Mario RPG. Happy now?)  
  
Magnadracomon's voice:  
I have heard of Anumon; he deals death with his Nightshade attack.Watch out!  
  
(Anumon is a two-metre tall cloaked figure, and has the head of a jackal.An honourable mention in the author's notes to anyone who can guesswhere I got that name and description!)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
Let's end this! Quantum Slice! His swords crackling withyellow lightning, Juggermon leapt at the small Swordmon. He swung with bothblades, but Swordmon parried every blow.  
  
Game over, death dealer. Null Beam! A brilliant blue-white lightshot from Magnadracomon's mouth, but Anumon leapt out of the way.  
  
Correct, the game endeth here. Nightshade! A skull formed ofshadow flew at Magnadracomon, growing as it came. It _ate_ the draconicDigimon, and glowed with a crimson light before evaporating. Magnadracomonfell, and crashed into the ground.  
  
No! Magnadracomon! Take this! Missile... Swordmon released a blast of green energy, whichstruck Juggermon a blow. The blast sent him reeling into the ground, hisarmor cracked and broken.  
  
Well done. Our victory is at hand.Prepare to die! Crimson Lightning _and_ Crown Trick! Theblasts were unleashed at T.K. and Kari, with their Digimon counterpartshelpless to protect them. The blasts closed in, and...  
  
Metal Wolf Claw!Terra Force!  
  
The powers of fire and ice nullified the attacks, and destroyed the clonedfoes. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon landed on the ground, and their counterpartsran up to the group.  
  
Tai, you made it!Thanks, Matt!No trouble little bro. Who is this guy?He seems sort of like Apocalymon, but we can still take him out. Gethim, guys! At Tai's words, the two Mega Digimon leapt to theattack.  
  
Terra Force! The giant fireball was created, then released atRagnoramon. He, however, easily jumped above the impact.  
  
Giga Missile! Metalgarurumon fired his homing blast, which soughtand struck Ragnoramon. When the smoke cleared, though, he was unharmed.  
  
We've been dreaming of this moment for years. Viral Mortar!The bomb-like attack was fired in droves. It was all the two warriors coulddo to avoid the blasts.  
  
Whoa! This guy's worse than Diaboromon, and that's sayinga lot!That's because he _is _Diaboromon; the two were able toDNA-digivolve!  
  
The two Mega Digimon looked at each other. Now, you two will die! Nightshade!  
  
Digivolve sequence  
  
The red and grey crystals are seen again, emitting twin beams of light.The two cross, and the view turns to one rapidly ascending.  
  
DNA-digivolve to...  
  
The view is one of an armored dragon; first the feet, which have _very_big, metal boots. Then the hands', with clawed gauntlets. Thewings are pure metal, with large thrusters mounted near the spine. A bladeis mounted on the tip of the tail, with armor running up the tail, spine,and neck, cumulating at a helmet on the head. What appears to be a rocketlauncher is mounted under the chin. Finally, the new warrior grasps an imposingtwo-handed sword.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
I am Cyberdracomon. I combine the powers of light and machine to defeatmy foes. My Elemental Missile will seek and strike your weakness, and myPlatinum Blade will smite the darkness.  
  
(I'm not typing that again; go see the digivolve sequence!)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
In a heartbeat, Cyberdracomon was in the air, above the attacks of the twoenemies. Anumon was fast, and unleashed another Nightshade' attack,this time in the form of a beam of darkness.  
  
Platinum Blade! The sword glowed with a silver aura, and merelysplit the attack in two, nullifying its power.  
  
Swordmon charged at Cyberdracomon, only to be battedaway by the glowing tail blade. With that nuisance out of the way, the warriorattacked Anumon.  
  
Arrgh! I'll be back! With that, Anumon started to makehis escape.  
  
No, you won't. Elemental Missile! Cyberdracomon fired amissile, which quickly struck Anumon, and released a shockwave of subsonicenergy. It shattered nearby rocks, and blasted Anumon into the form of adozen bats. Another missile struck, this one releasing yellow lightningthat felled each and every bat.  
  
Swordmon returned to the attack, like a persistent boomerang. He was confrontedby a missile, this one bursting into a crimson blaze.  
  
Ha! That just got me fired up!Then cool off. Elemental Missile! The fourth rocket, on impact,unleashed a shockwave of blue power. Swordmon was frozen, then he startedto crack up, literally.  
  
There, that should to it....oh, great. Won't these guys justdie in peace? Truly enough, Anumon and Swordmon, though broken up,were glowing one last time...Viral Mortar! This time, the blasts struck, and the two warriorsfell.  
  
No...he's too strong...we need more power!Wait a moment! What if that power of unity' from the prophecywas referring to Matt and Tai instead of us?Cody might be right.Let's give it a shot!  
  
Ragnoramon spoke quietly to himself, Perfect...my true revenge isalmost at hand...


	7. Part V: The Great Clash

chance

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic; thus, I gain no money.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Three things:  
  
1. This story, with or without reviews, will be over on Victoria Day (for those who don't know about that, it's May 21st). If I don't get enough reviews, I'll wait until then to post the next four chapters.  
  
2. Since the next four chapters have to go together, I would like four reviews before continuing (basically, a total of ten).  
  
3. I already have the plot worked out; Datamon _might_ come into my next story...thanks for the review, though!  
  
4. I'm sorry about some of the names (both attacks and Digimon); in my defense, I planned BlackKnightmon before Knightmon was seen in the U.S. show; I was actually trying to be original!  
  
5. One character here was not created by me, but never got the Digidex treatment or a real digivolve sequence in the show (or movie...). Thus, he gets one here.  
  
6. I like synonyms...  
  
**Part V: The Great Clash**  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
This begins like the normal DNA digivolving sequence, but with two old-style digivices instead of the D-3s. They cross, and the Digimon appear in a shadowy area.  
  
The speaker's Courage' shield crashes shut. WarGreymon turns into golden energy, and heads into the centre of the area. The light increases, and girders can faintly be seen in the surrounding darkness.  
  
The wings of the wolf-like Digimon retract. MetalGarurumon also becomes golden energy, and joins his partner in the centre. The light is getting better, and girders are clearly seen; this appears to be the battleground where Diaboromon was defeated.  
  
DNA-Digivolve to... Golden figures appear from all over the area, joining the two Digimon in the centre. There is a flash of light, and a humanoid figure stands where the energy was.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
Yolei's voice:  
Ragnoramon is going down; I saw Omnimon fight before, and he is _really_ strong; we practically need a new category of Digimon to put him in! His Supreme Cannon is practically unstoppable, and his Transcendent Sword surpasses all else!  
  
(If you did not see the movie, Omnimon is a white armored figure, with his hands replaced by the heads of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. In a side note, if you're watching the movie again, look at which hand wields the sword. :-) )  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
It's payback time; let's see how you like my Dimensional Blade! A multitude of swords appeared, then merged into one weapon. Ragnoramon grasped the blade, and leapt at Omnimon.  
  
Rather than drawing his own sword, Omnimon armed his Garuru hand. Supreme Cannon! The ensuing blast caught Ragnoramon fully in the chest, sending him reeling into a nearby cliff.  
  
That...hurt. This should buy me some time! Viral Mortar! Ragnoramon launched his mines, spreading them out to cover an arc about Omnimon.  
  
You never learn, do you? Transcendent Sword! Omnimon took up his blade, and parried the explosive attack. The mines were sent back, and detonated against Ragnoramon's shell. This battle ends here!  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Basically, this is a shadowy twist on the normal DNA-Digivolve sequence (black energy instead of digivices, etc.).  
  
  
  
  
  
DNA-Digivolve to...  
  
Here, many swirling bats and metal shards are seen, eventually merging into a dark figure.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex Entry  
  
I am BlackKnightmon. My Smiting Death is darkness incarnate, and my Ebony Blade will cleave you in two!  
  
(Basically, a pure black Knightmon.)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
Smiting Death! BlackKnightmon raised his sword, letting it charge up with black electricity. When he swung the blade, the dark energy was flung towards CyberDracomon as a single blast.  
  
Time for your _final_ death; face my Luminescent Strike! CyberDracomon lowered the large blade, and the weapon emitted an arrowhead of golden energy. The glowing attack struck the darkness, clashed for a moment, then plowed on through.  
  
That did some damage...time to end this! Ebony Blade! BlackKnightmon drew his weapon, and charged at CyberDracomon.  
  
Platinum Blade! The draconic cyborg clashed with the dark warrior, the two weapons evenly matched. You were saying?  
  
Who cares about playing fair? Smiting Death! The dark blade glowed, then released its power at the reptilian warrior.  
  
CyberDracomon had just _barely_ dodged the attack. If you want to be _that_ way, try this! Elemental Missile! A series of conflagrations followed the attack.  
  
That just got me fired up...why do I have a foreboding sense of déja vù?  
  
Elemental Missile! This time, the rocket yielded the frosty shockwave. There was a loud _snap_, showing that BlackKnightmon's armor had cracked.  
  
Ha! I _am_ the armor, you fool! What's your plan now?  
  
I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this... CyberDracomon planted the long sword in the ground, then prepared for a final attack. Fission Spear!  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Now for the real clash! Dimensional Blade! Ragnoramon, having recovered from the powerful attack, leapt at Omnimon again.  
  
Taste the edge of my Transcendent Sword! The two weapons clashed, leaving the two warriors in a stalemate.  
  
Gatomon struggled to her feet. Sorry we can't help, but we're still recovering from Ragnoramon's attacks.  
  
Angemon slowly stood up as well. At least I didn't get hit while digivolving this time.  
  
Quiet, you. I'll help out! V-laser! ExVeemon fired his ray, but it had no effect on Ragnoramon's armor.  
  
I hate to say it, but I think we're outmatched. Without Azulongmon's power, Imperial Dramon's a no-show. Yolei sighed, then continued watching the battle.  
  
Watch out! Viral Mortar! Omnimon easily dodged the explosives, but was beginning to tire.  
  
If you want to play that way, try my Supreme Cannon! Once more, the powerful blast sent Ragnoramon reeling. At that point, though, something caught the warrior's eye. What?...Oh no.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Fission Spear!  
  
To BlackKnightmon, a new star had come into existence in front of CyberDracomon. It was pure energy, six beams of light coming from a single point. Quickly, two opposing beams grew longer as the rest shrank, until it was a single stroke of silver, shining brightly.  
  
CyberDracomon grasped the object and threw it straight into the gap in BlackKnightmon's armor.  
  
That wasn't too effective. Huh? The javelin of light had started to lengthen further, breaking through anything in its path. In response, CyberDracomon grabbed the Platinum Sword, and used a metallic wing as a shield against the coming blast.  
  
The object then exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb, smashing down everything within a kilometre. BlackKnightmon, at ground zero, was destroyed instantly. CyberDracomon tried to withstand the blast, and partially succeeded. Unfortunately, the ground was not as strong.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
The sum total of the creatures assembled seemed to be in shock as they saw the power wielded by CyberDracomon. However, Ragnoramon recovered quickly.  
  
Strike now!  
  
Heat Viper! The blast caught Omnimon by surprise, and drove him down to the ground. His leg had been rammed through the rock, the after-effects of Kimeramon's attack cementing it in.  
  
Ah, how easily the great are felled. Now, you shall die. A solitary bud on the back of Ragnoramon's hand grew into a long spire. Doom Spike!  
  
Omnimon watched as the thing drew nearer and nearer, working furiously to free his leg. Maybe...Supreme Cannon! The blast, fired downwards, provided enough impetus to free Omnimon and move him from the attack's path.  
  
Kimeramon was not as lucky.  
  
It wasn't much; the spike nicked the tip of Kimeramon's tail. Soon, though, Kimeramon had become pitch-black, and exploded into digi-dust.  
  
Oops, I missed. Oh, well. Viral Mortar! This time, Ragnoramon's attack spread into three distinct waves. The first wave, parried by the Transcendent Sword, struck the second wave. The third wave permeated the smoke, and smashed into the over-extended Omnimon, blasting him to the ground.  
  
No...I must protect the others...  
  
You silly fool. I _do_ learn from my mistakes, and that is why I'm finishing this here and now. Ragnoramon raised the Dimensional Blade above his fallen foe. Now, vengeance is mine!  
  



	8. 

Chance1

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic; thus, I gain no money.  
  
**Author's Notes:** This chapter leads into the next; all announcements pertaining to the next chapter will be here. For the finale of this story, two more reviews. That's all it takes.  
  
I am considering a sequel (at present, I have twenty-two forms, total, of Reptomon and Robomon; I have to use a _few_ more...), so suggestions are welcome.  
  
However, my next story will probably be humor.  
  
Finally, there will be some oddities in Part VII; that's what you get for playing with time.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
**Part VI: One Last Chance...  
  
** ...On second thought, you will watch my vengeance, fool! Ragnoramon, instead of striking a killing blow, kicked Omnimon to one side.  
  
Tai's was staring at the battleground, not believing what he had witnessed. Unbelievable! He actually beat the toughest Digimon of all!  
  
Don't believe that he's the greatest for a moment; he has fallen, and so will you. This battle shall end here, and the Digiworld will be mine once more! Viral Mortar!  
  
Ragnoramon released eight bombs, which then spread out, one per child. The explosives grew closer, with none of the Digimon able to help. Seconds before impact, however, the attack detonated out of range, followed by a voice:  
  
Luminescent Strike!  
  
CyberDracomon was standing a fair distance away, the imposing sword pointed at Ragnoramon. The warrior of light was looking the worse for wear; the magnificent metal wings were charred and burnt through in spots, and some of the scales had been blasted off, leaving raw patches on the skin.  
  
What? I thought you had perished in that blast! You should be dead...but you won't have long to wait... Ragnoramon grinned, a malicious glint in his eye.  
  
Instead of replying, CyberDracomon turned to the children.  
  
You all need to work together to beat this foe, and you'll need your full strength as well. I will hold him off as long as possible. Now, CyberDracomon turned to face the enemy, a sparring match. Platinum Blade!  
  
Ragnoramon turned to face the leap with his Dimensional Blade, and the two swords interlocked. Everyone received a surprise, however, when the turbines on CyberDracomon's back flared into life, carrying the two foes up to the sky.  
  
Most of the humans were watching the two combatants soar into the sky, but Cody seemed pensive. Finally, Matt noticed. Hey, what's up?  
  
I was just thinking about the prophecy. Maybe, if we are supposed to work together, all six Champions are going to DNA digivolve as one.  
  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Dark Network! The blast of shadow sent CyberDracomon reeling, but the dragon cut through the wave with a well-placed Luminescent Strike. Ragnoramon was as agile as Diaboromon, and avoided the attack, swinging his sword.  
  
Time for the other side of my attacks! Elemental Missile! A rocket spiraled towards Ragnoramon, then burst into a flurry of golden electricity. A number of the bolts connected, paralyzing the dark fighter.  
  
A rapid-fire series of missiles followed, alternating between fire and ice. At the moment that Ragnoramon freed himself from his bonds, the strain caused his armor to crack.  
  
Now I'm mad! Viral Mortar! The bombs spread out, and encircled CyberDracomon, with the plan that only part of the arc would be defendable.  
  
The tail blade had been forgotten.  
  
The explosion had widened the crack ever so slightly.  
  
Elemental Missile! This time, the subsonic shockwave was the result, widening the fissure once more.  
  
Enough of this! Puppet Pummel! The barrage of energy smashed CyberDracomon's armor, destroying the rocket launcher and knocking the sword out of the fighter's hand. Why do you fight, when you are fated to lose?  
  
Because I must, to defend the Chosen One. Now, I have one card left to play...Fission Spear! The shaft of light formed once more, and the cyborg leant back to throw it.  
  
Doom Spike! The minute attack struck CyberDracomon in the leg. That's done it.  
  
Weakened, CyberDracomon was unable to throw the spear. The grand Digimon began to collapse into Digidust.  
  
No...I must not fail...one final play... The turbines burst with energy one last time, carrying the weakened warrior straight at the foe.  
  
No! Stop! Dimensional Blade! Ragnoramon's sword ran through CyberDracomon's chest, but it was too late; the spear was stuck in the crack in Ragnoramon's armor.  
  
A fleeting grin of victory crossed the lizard-like face before it, too, disintegrated.  
  
A pillar of light erupted, becoming an enormous blast that enveloped Ragnoramon.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
The Digidestined, with their Digimon, watched the battle from afar.  
  
All right, Davis, we win!  
  
  
  
What is it, Aquilamon?  
  
Watch out! Blast Rings! The attack lanced out, seemingly into the air...and struck Ragnoramon.  
  
You ruined my entrance!  
  
_You_ ruined my party! V-Laser! The X-shaped blast shot out.  
  
Grand Horn! Rose fire was launched at the dark beast.  
  
Tail Hammer! A blast of yellow power followed the words.  
  
Spiking Strike! A javelin fired out of Stingmon's arm.  
  
Hand of Fate! The beam of holy energy arced at the foe.  
  
Lightning Paw! Gatomon fired a bolt of lightning at the enemy.  
  
Ragnoramon merely laughed as the attacks struck him, though a careful eye would notice that he winced. His armor was gone, a few lingering scraps being all that remained.  
  
My turn! Cable Crusher! The long arm struck all six Champions, and reached for the Digidestined.  
  
Supreme Cannon! The shot sliced Ragnoramon's arm off, causing it to explode into Digidust.  
  
What! I thought you were down for the count! How...  
  
Omnimon seemed to be ignoring Ragnoramon's words. Surprisingly, the Transcendent Sword was glowing as he spoke. _That_ was for CyberDracomon. Now, to end this battle. Die!


	9. 

chance2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  
  
Author's note: Having a feeling of déja vù?  
  
Part VII: The Knight of Time  
  
Transcendent Sword! Omnimon swept his great blade down towards his foe, but his swing was weakened by his many injuries.  
  
Dimensional Blade! Ragnoramon parried the blow with his own attack. The dark combatant seemed to have the edge in the conflict.  
  
I don't think Omnimon can hold out much longer. If we're going to use that power of unity', now's the time! The rest of the group seemed to agree with Cody, and within seconds, the beeping of six digivices had reached a peak...  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Six D-3s in a hexagonal pattern each emit their respective beams. When all the beams cross, a pillar of energy shoots up. One by one, each digimon appears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warp-DNA-digivolve to...  
  
The view shoots up past the new digimon. We see pieces of formidable armor coming into existence. Next, all nine of the crest symbols appear and form into a circle, which becomes a large shield grasped by the new warrior. The symbols appear once more, becoming a line, then a sword. The sword is grabbed, and we get a view of the whole warrior.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digidex entry  
  
I am Chronodramon, the Knight of Time. I control the temporal realm itself, and my Blade of Eternity ends all. Ragnoramon, your time is up.  
  
(Chronodramon resembles Omnimon, but has white armored hands instead of the extra heads, and is holding the shield and sword.)  
  
End Digidex Entry  
  
First Omnimon again, now this! I'm not taking on both of these guys at once. Doom Spike! A stinger-like object shot out of Ragnoramon's arm, and started circling a wary Omnimon.  
  
Chronodramon seemed to have suddenly remembered something. Omnimon! The spike will come from the left! Block it! Omnimon spun to the left to block the deadly weapon. It dove towards the back of his neck, then looped up and over in time to get cleaved in two.  
  
Impossible! You'll pay for that! Viral Mortar! Ragnoramon blasted Omnimon out of the sky, and turned to face Chronodramon. Now to destroy all of you....Armageddon's Wrath! He fired a large, unstable blast of energy at the group.  
  
History won't repeat itself here; meet my Temporal shield! Chronodramon raised the circle, which emitted nine beams of coloured light. The beams started rotating faster and faster in a clockwise direction...  
  
The blast impacted the shield, but did not detonate. Instead, the draining of energy sped up at a phenomenal rate. Within seconds, the blast had been neutralized. That...that's impossible! Ragnoramon partially collapsed in shock.  
  
Time conquers all, and yours has ended. Blade of Eternity! Chronodramon leapt into the air, his sword glowing. He delivered a furious sequence of slices, concluding with a sharp kick that sent Ragnoramon reeling into a nearby cliff.  
  
The digidestined only saw the kick.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
This battle has not ended yet; we need your help yet. Light of the Ancients! The beams of light emerged once more from the shield, but rotated counter-clockwise, and focused into a beam. The energy enveloped Omnimon, and he soon stood up, restored.  
  
How...did you do that? I feel ready to take on Ragnoramon myself again; I practically feel freshly digivolved!  
  
Time's flow can be accelerated, stopped, or reversed, my friend. Get ready, the beast cometh! True to Chronodramon's words, Ragnoramon had stood up, and was preparing to attack.  
  
You might have destroyed my Doom Spike, but I'll still take you out! Dimensional Blade! Pulling out his weapon, Ragnoramon leapt at Omnimon, preparing to defeat a weakened foe.  
  
His foe, however, was back to full strength.  
  
I don't think so! Transcendent Sword! Omnimon's blade appeared again, and struck Ragnoramon's weapon from his hands. This time, _you_ are the weak one! The runic sword impaled Ragnoramon, and flung him to the ground between the two heroic combatants.  
  
Time for that complete destruction' you asked for....Portal of the Eons! Chronodramon struck his sword against his shield, unleashing waves of portal-shaped energy. The waves enveloped Ragnoramon, and threatened to drag him into the glowing gate, but he held his ground.  
  
I am stronger than you can imagine, gasped Ragnoramon, and you will never defeat me _that_ easily!  
  
Yes we will. Supreme Cannon! Ragnoramon turned to see Omnimon's Garuru hand glowing. The blast was unleashed, and struck Ragnoramon with such an incredible force, that he was forced through the gate.  
  
Chronodramon ended the Portal's effects by removing his sword from his shield. ...at last.


	10. Part VIII: Departure of a Foe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  


**Author's Notes:** This is not the last chapter; I'll finish up with an epilogue when I have the chance. It's basically a first epilogue; I got away with two prologues, after all! :) There will be clues to a coming story in the next chapter, so as always (I guess...), Read & Review!  


By the way, my computer is on the fritz, so I have to use library terminals; the upshot is that there will be no more 5:30 A.M. writing, so the quality might improve!  


For a while . . .   


Any reviews would be great!  


**Part VIII: Departure of a Foe**  


"That was awesome!" Davis, exuberant as usual, swung DemiVeemon through the air. All of the Digimon had reverted to their In-Training forms: Koromon, Tsunomon, Tokomon, Nyaromon, DemiVeemon, Upamon, Poromon, and Minomon.

"What happened there, you guys?" Cody had approached Upamon, trying to make sense of what had just passed. "How did you know about the attack?"

Tokomon, Patamon's In-Training form, was the one to reply. "I think that all of this happened before, but we didn't remember it until we became Chronodramon."

"Yeah, I remember bits and pieces of the alternate time line, but not all of it." Nyaromon, Gatomon's In-Training form, chimed in with her opinion. "There, Omnimon was destroyed, and the Armageddon's Wrath attack wasn't contained. Good thing we had another shot."

Yolei dragged Davis over so that he could listen, then posed a question. "What happened to CyberDracomon?"

The faces of the Digimon fell at this, and it was left to Koromon to reply. "He was destroyed by the blast . . . two of them were too much. However, he . . . or they should be reconfigured."

"Knowing them, they'll show up just as we're about to be toasted." DemiVeemon, still slightly dizzy, added his comments. "I'm not complaining, though!"

"Same here . . . one more question, though." Tsunomon, the In-Training form of Gabumon, joined the conversation. "Where . . . or when did you send Ragnoramon?"

Tokomon grinned, even more than usual. "That was my idea; a time that part of him should remember . . . "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gateway opened in a black void, spewing out a severely battered Ragnoramon, and slamming him against an ebony wall. It took him a moment to recover his senses, then he started to ponder.

"Now, I really hate those digi-destined. When I get my hands on them . . . bam! Where am I, anyway?" He then looked around, trying to get a landmark. The whole area was a black mess, leaving him nothing that he could see.

He could listen though, and there was a conversation going on, one that seemed oddly familiar. Then a voice yelled loudly, and he realized where and when he was, and who was speaking.

It was his own voice, saying something he had dreaded hearing again; the signal of the most powerful attack ever.

"Total Annihilation!"


	11. Epilogue: A New Beginning...

Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this story, save the fourteen that I created. Any similarities between the characters that I created and future ones in the show are purely coincidence. This is a fanfic.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Well, the story ends here. I'm already sequel, following up on a tidbit dropped here (the other leads into the fourth movie). More reviews would be nice; my next story might come sooner...  
  
One last thing...  
  
The rest of this parody will come later, but for now,  
  
My pen name is Gullwhacker, and I am a left-handed Canadian!  
  
(I had to say it...)  
  
**Epilogue: A New Beginning**  
  
...and that's the end of it.  
  
All of the Digital villains were silent for a time. Eventually, MetalEtemon broke the silence.  
  
Well, how would you know what's happening out there? I mean, we can't see out there, so unless you're Ragnoramon sent through time or something, which I doubt...  
  
Viral Mortar! The explosives blasted MetalEtemon out of earshot. Any other questions?  
  
Just one. Devimon stretched, and continued. Why didn't you warn your earlier selves about all this?  
  
Chronodramon knows how to work time travel; I don't. I'm not that crazy...though the metal monkey might be...  
  
Piedmon sat down, exasperated. Well, there goes our last trump card. Now we'll never defeat those kids!  
  
Don't be so hasty. Back when I was Diaboromon, I left a little surprise for the Digidestined. It hasn't come into play, but it will...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
...so, sir, the Chosen One has been protected.  
  
And the evil guys got blasted!  
  
Well done, you two. A shadowy figure was speaking to a recently reconfigured Robomon and Reptomon. Unfortunately, there are dangers yet to come. One of the three Supreme Warriors has been unleashed, but other, stronger foes await. Protect your charges...  
  
_ Who is this hidden master, and who is the Chosen One spoken of? What are the Supreme Warriors? Find out next time..._


End file.
